Unintentional, Yet Unconditional
by Veefa
Summary: "No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." But something has and now Harry Potter has been married without his consent. Is everything he believes about love going to be tested or reaffirmed? (Slash, HPSS)
1. Prologue

**Unintentional, Yet Unconditional**

Author: Veefa (VTveefa@yahoo.com) 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
This story contains slash, meaning same sex relationships. If you do not like, do not read. Consider yourself forewarned. 

Summary: An answer to Artemis Luna Diana's "The Accidental Marriage" Challenge.  
  
"No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." But something has and now Harry Potter has been married without his consent. Is everything he believes about love going to be tested or reaffirmed? (Slash, HP/SS) 

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Prologue**  


A young woman with flowing red hair walked slowly, but surely down the aisle. With each step, her anxiousness abated and certainty showed in her face. To steel her resolve, she pictured a bright future with a dark-haired, bespectacled man. She imagined long walks together and intimate conversations. A lovely home with a brood of children. The promise of a wonderful life with the man she loved gave her the courage she needed when she reached the altar. 

In a voice full of determination and hope, she said, "I, Virginia Weasley, take Harry Potter to be my lawfully wedded husband." 

Unfortunately for Ginny Weasley, the Goblet only takes requests; it does not grant wishes. 

* * *

Centuries ago, the wizarding race was close to extinction. Prominent wizarding lines were dying out because more and more magical couples were producing squibs. Years of research concluded that a majority of the squibs came from couples with unevenly matched magic levels. It seemed that having a spouse with a comparably weaker magical capability diluted the magical potential of any offspring they were to have. Thus, faced with the possibility of extinction, the Ministry of Magic created a goblet, much like the Goblet of Fire, to pair up wizards and witches of complementary power levels. 

Upon the birth of every witch and wizard, their name is placed into the goblet and their names remain there, only to be removed from the goblet in the case of death or marriage. In order to marry, a couple must petition the goblet. The goblet compares each individual's magic and inner qualities to determine whether they are suited for each other in marriage and, ultimately, in the procreation of future magical infants. The petitioning individuals are then married if the goblet deems the match acceptable. However, if the match is deemed unacceptable, the goblet selects a more appropriate match for both parties from the names contained within. To prevent any evasion on the matter, no one could divorce or be married twice. These issues never met with any argument because all the matches turned out happily. Thus, the goblet soon earned the name the Goblet of Love due to its matchmaking success. 

Through the years, magic thrived once more, and evolution itself provided an increase in the magical population by introducing Muggleborn witches and wizards. As a result, many began to view the Goblet of Love as intrusive and unnecessary as the wizarding world slowly withdrew from the edge of extinction. Although it produced many successful marriages, it was no longer necessary to conduct every marriage through the Goblet of Love. Nowadays, it is viewed more as a tradition reserved mostly for Pureblood families who generally practiced arranged marriages. It was the strength in the Pureblood lines that gave rise to the belief in their superior capabilities and spawned their prejudices against those with supposedly weaker blood, namely the Muggleborns. 

* * *

The Weasleys, coming from a Pureblood family, were familiar with the Goblet tradition. Thus, in an attempt to make their only daughter happy, they suggested she have a marriage conducted by the Goblet. They did this in full knowledge that the marriage, albeit arranged, would flourish nonetheless. Arthur and Molly Weasley thought that the happy marriage would finally allow Ginny to let go and move on from her past relationship with Harry Potter. 

Unfortunately, Ginny had other intentions and took advantage of the opportunity to prove once and for all that she and Harry were meant to be together. Thus, with delusions of grandeur and fairy tale endings running through her head, Ginny Weasley approached the Goblet with excitement thinking that her dreams would be fulfilled. 

After her pronouncement, she waited expectantly for the Goblet to confirm her heartfelt beliefs. Above the ruby-encrusted goblet floated two slips of parchment – one with her name inscribed upon it and the other with Harry's name. Suddenly, two pieces of parchment rose from the goblet to intertwine with the other two. She watched in surprise as her name swirled and danced upon the air with a new piece of parchment while Harry's did the same. Then each parchment separated itself from its little dance and with a flash of light, each turned into a pink envelope. 

Her surprise turned to fear as Ginny watched three of the envelopes being snatched from the air by white doves, while one floated down to her. With trepidation, she plucked the envelope from the air and noticed that her name was written on the front. The letter fluttered to the ground forgotten as her hands went limp and her body shook. 

The man she loved was now engaged to someone else. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Unintentional, Yet Unconditional**

Author: Veefa (VTveefa@yahoo.com) 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
This story contains slash, meaning same sex relationships. If you do not like, do not read. Consider yourself forewarned. 

Summary: An answer to Artemis Luna Diana's "The Accidental Marriage" Challenge.  
  
"No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." But something has and now Harry Potter has been married without his consent. Is everything he believes about love going to be tested or reaffirmed? (Slash, HP/SS) 

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 1**  


Harry Potter woke up to insistent knocking and a thundering headache. 'Merlin, I feel awful.' Then he recalled why and immediately wished he could just bury himself underneath the covers. He had spent the early part of last evening trying to console his former girlfriend and the rest of it drowning his sorrows. 

"Say something!" Ginny yelled. 

"Congratulations," Harry offered. 

"Is that all you have to say? I tell you that I am getting married and you congratulate me!" she cried. 

"What do you want me to say?" he replied calmly. Harry had frequently borne the brunt of Ginny's temper, insecurities, and possessiveness until their climactic breakup years ago. Therefore, he knew that he had to counteract her irrational behavior with logical words and calm feelings. Especially if he wanted to maintain his sanity. "I only wish you happiness," he said truthfully. 

"How can you say that when you know that I would be happier with you?" 

Harry tried reasoning with her. "Ginny, you wouldn't be happier with me. How could you be happy with someone who didn't love you completely? Yes, I thought I loved you that way, but I realized that I didn't know what true love was." He paused, weighing his next words. "True love is the stuff that lasting relationships are built on. It prevails over distance, time, conflict...everything. We would have never lasted...and we didn't." 

"We could have lasted. Our breakup was a mistake," Ginny sobbed. "We were meant for each other. Everybody thought so," she said desperately. 

Her last statement was true. Everybody did think so. To those close to him, their relationship seemed fated because they bore a striking resemblance to another happy couple - his parents. To those close to her, it seemed the next logical step in becoming a more permanent part of a family that had already welcomed him in it. To others, the notion of one falling in love with one's best friend's little sister appealed to their romantic sensibilities. On all accounts, it seemed fated to be. Yet despite the thoughts of others, their relationship had still ended and unhappily at that. 

"I know, and we shouldn't have let that pressure us into a relationship. Just because everybody thought so doesn't mean that we were meant to be." Wanting to end the conversation, Harry stated firmly, "Love doesn't work that way. No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." 

Harry was roused out of last night's memories by the continued knocking. He heaved himself out of bed to answer the door if only to stop the pounding. Unfortunately for him, the pounding in his head persisted even after he opened the door to reveal another former lover. 

Severus Snape. 

They had only shared one night together, but that one time occurrence still remained meaningful to Harry. It was passion and madness during a passionate and maddening war. Each had striven to find solace in the other's arms, needing something or someone to latch on to other than their own self-sufficiency. For one night, they wanted to forget their fears and frustrations along with other people's expectations. They wanted to be selfish for once and fulfill their own needs - needs that were unrelated to winning the war. That night they sought and found bliss without the usual sacrifice of strength, will, or pride on their part. 

Thankfully, parting with Severus did not involve hysterics like last night's debacle. There just simply was no parting words or actions. 

Time had gone on. The war had been won. Life had proceeded as usual. 

It was because Severus understood. He understood the circumstances as he understood the possible consequences and complications. More importantly, he understood Harry Potter. 

Severus never bought into the fame and never put such undeserved faith in his abilities to save the whole of the wizarding world. He looked past the scar on his head and never coddled him. Harry became grateful for that. 

That was where Ginny had failed. She became enamored with the public acclaim, yet she felt threatened by it as well. All the qualities that drew Harry to her, such as her confidence and independence, fell to the wayside when faced with his popularity within the wizarding world. She became insecure in her own abilities when compared to Harry's own. She became jealous of him and wary of people she thought were trying to steal him away from her. Her insecurities and jealousies spawned such fierce possessiveness that their relationship started to suffer. 

It had gotten to the point that even the Weasleys had noticed how unhealthy the relationship was getting. They had been treated to several public outbursts from Ginny at many a get together. It was clear to them that she was stifling Harry and practically punishing him for a fame he did not ask for. So although they loved Ginny and wanted the best for her, they fully supported the inevitable breakup, which was a huge relief to Harry. He didn't want the breakup to drive a wedge between him and the rest of the Weasleys as well. 

Harry was once again roused from his thoughts by a sound off to his side. "Do not let my presence interrupt your musings, Potter." Severus sneered impatiently, waiting for Harry's attention. 

Harry ignored the sarcastic comment and turned to look at his colleague. "What brings you here early this morning, Professor?" 

  


* * *

  


* Special Thanks to: Maddy2, mothermindgames, Savage Damsel, Jazzylady, Jess the Great, Artemis Luna Diana, DaughterofDeath, Ekaterin1, and Chrissie. 

They assuaged my fears when I thought nobody would read this. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Unintentional, Yet Unconditional**

Author: Veefa (VTveefa@yahoo.com) 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
This story contains slash, meaning same sex relationships. If you do not like, do not read. Consider yourself forewarned. 

Summary: An answer to Artemis Luna Diana's "The Accidental Marriage" Challenge.  
  
"No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." But something has and now Harry Potter has been married without his consent. Is everything he believes about love going to be tested or reaffirmed? (Slash, HP/SS) 

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 2**  


Severus took in his colleague's haggard appearance and knew that his assumptions were correct. Potter did, indeed, have a rough night. 

"I come bearing gifts," said Severus, as he held out a small vial. 

Harry took the vial and shuffled over to the seating area. He settled himself on the couch in an ungraceful heap and inspected the potion vial. There were no markings on it to indicate what was contained within. He uncorked it and noted the color and foul odor. Although he spent years in the Potion Master's company and under his tutelage, he was still unable to identify the potion. However, those same years taught him about Severus's behavioral tendencies and possible motivations, so he was automatically suspicious. 

While the suspicious concoction was being scrutinized, Severus moved about the room. A retching sound drew his attention back to the couch. He was amused to see Harry replacing the cork on the vial and setting it on the end table as far away from him as possible without having to get up. 'I guess I made the odor a bit too strong if it induced a gag reflex.' He watched Harry slouch even further into the couch and close his eyes. 'Definitely a rough night.' Then a devious thought crossed his mind. Severus went around the room and started opening all the window drapes. Sunlight flooded the room, and Severus took glee in seeing Harry flinch and scrunch his eyes tighter. 

Harry tried to sink further into the couch. He had his eyes closed, but he could feel the sun blazing against his eyelids. He could almost feel his retinas burn more and more with every opened curtain. It was getting bright in the room. Too bright. The pounding in his head was getting worse if possible. If his wand hadn't been in the bedroom, he would have petrificus-ed Severus by now whether he was blind or not. He settled for flinging his arm over his eyes instead. 

"Stop that," Harry insisted. Knowing that Severus wouldn't obey any command coming from his mouth, Harry tried a different tactic. He asked, "What is this?" and made a vague motion with a limp hand in the general direction of the potion vial. 

After a moment of silence, Harry thought that Severus wasn't going to answer just to spite him and torture him more. Then he felt a weight settle next to him on the couch and heard Severus say nonchalantly, "A hangover cure." 

Harry instantly warmed up to the idea of ending this harrowing experience. 'It figures that he would torment me before easing my pain and suffering.' Reminded that the drapes were still open, Harry was not feeling especially grateful that moment and had no intention of thanking Severus just yet. Instead, he removed his arm from his brow and opened one of his eyes to peer dubiously at the Potion Master. 

"How did you know that I would need this?" 

"Minerva said she spotted Miss Weasley on the premises last night." 

His statement was followed by silence, so Harry prompted him with an, "And?" 

Even though he was squinting, Harry could tell Severus had raised an eyebrow and had adopted an incredulous expression before he answered. "Considering Miss Weasley's stalker tendencies, I deduced that she was here to see you, so that she can have one of her infamous hysterical fits and drive you to drink yourself into a stupor." Severus said all this in a mocking tone, as if the mere mention of "Miss Weasley" was equivalent to "Need I say more," which was usually true; her hysteria was always a common factor when getting mind-numbingly soused and thus, there was no need to elaborate. "Am I not correct?" 

"You are indeed," said Harry, adopting Severus's mocking tone. He was about to express his gratitude for the hangover cure when a thought occurred to him. "Why are you doing this for me?" 

"Do I need a reason?" 

"Yes," said Harry succinctly in a cut-to-the-chase manner. "What do you want for it?" 

"What makes you think that I want something in return for giving you the potion?" Severus said with fake innocence. 

"Because I have the benefit of knowing what house you were sorted into. Now stop answering my questions with questions and tell me." 

"I think that not having to hear you gripe at breakfast about your multiple hangover-induced ailments is justification enough for me." With that said, Severus got up and made his way to the exit. "I'll take my leave now. See you at breakfast, Potter." 

Harry fetched the potion off the end table and gulped the potion down before he could gag. "Actually, I wasn't planning on going to breakfast anyway since I have grading to do, so the griping would have been nonexistent this morning," Harry croaked. He could feel the pounding in his head starting to ease already. He cleared his throat and said smugly, "But thanks for the potion anyway." 

Harry was pleased that Severus wasted a potion on him. 'Well, that's what he gets for torturing me and for making me such an awful-tasting cure. I may not be a Potion Master, but I know there are some better tasting and smelling hangover cures. Sadistic bastard.' The smug look was abruptly wiped off Harry's face when he noticed the wide smirk on Severus's. 

Without saying a word, Severus opened the door and Harry thought he was in the clear. But then Severus tossed over his shoulder, "I guess you owe me a favor then." 

Harry watched the door close behind the Potions Master as the implications began to sink in. 'Bugger.' He then proceeded to hit the couch with the back of his head repeatedly as if he needed to replace the pounding in his head that the potion had taken away from him. 

* * *

As Severus made his way to the Great Hall to eat, he thought about his recent visit to Harry's chambers. He enjoyed his conversations with Harry and did his best to bait him. The man was quite intelligent, almost Slytherin in his way of thinking. 

Yet the man was undoubtedly a Gryffindor. His contribution to the war certainly proved that. And who else was brave enough to invite a temperamental ex-girlfriend in, knowing her previous track record? Obviously, Gryffindor stupidity knew no bounds. Or it could have been his generous nature as well. Harry was a nice person, who did not like hurting people he cared about. This more than explained his past romance with Ginny as well as his current relationship with her. Even though Ginny's love was unrequited and her visits were painfully emotional, Harry never turned her away because he still considered her a friend. 

Hence, Severus's early morning visit to verify Harry's welfare. Not that he would admit his concern, least of all to Harry. He knew that Harry would hate it if he knew he was being checked on. And besides, his merciless reputation did not support such a notion. 

In any case, Severus was willing to forgo a reciprocal payment for the potion, but Harry's last comment to him spoke of a hidden challenge. And of course, he had to answer in kind. Severus was more than happy to wipe the smug look off Harry's face this morning. Now, Harry owed him a favor and he was the smug one. 

Severus pondered what kind of favor he should ask of Harry. He could always request that Harry chop some of the more disgusting ingredients that go into his potions. Or he could not ask him to do anything. Just the suspenseful agony of not knowing what favor Severus would ask of him was torture in itself. Severus was sure that Harry was beating himself up over what the favor would entail even at this very moment. 

Contemplating his options, Severus arrived at the Great Hall with the airs of a self-satisfied man. Yet before he entered the hall, he wiped all semblance of expression from his demeanor. It wouldn't do to appear the least bit approachable. At least he thought looked unapproachable until Albus Dumbledore greeted him at the head table with a "Having a good morning, eh, Severus?" 

Severus scowled at him in reply and went straight to his usual seat. It was impressive yet vastly irritating that the man was seemingly omniscient. 'One of these days I'm going to say or do something that will shock the Headmaster so much, he'll have a heart attack.' With that thought, Severus gave the Headmaster one last glare before settling down to eat breakfast. 

* * *

Severus had just finished his breakfast when he noticed a white dove enter the Great Hall long after the mail had been delivered. Soon curious onlookers were gaping at this strange occurrence and the Great Hall became progressively quiet. The beating of wings could be heard over the hush and everyone's attention was drawn to the ceiling. The dove continued to circle the Great Hall clutching a pink envelope for its designated recipient. Some recognized its significance immediately and were pleased to witness such a rare event, while the less informed students just looked on in confusion. 

Severus himself smirked, deriving some pleasure from the fact that some poor soul was unknowingly now bound to another. But when the bird started to approach him, his smirk turned into a frown of confusion until a horrified expression crossed his features. When the bird dropped the envelope in his listless hands, he took the envelope between his index finger and thumb like it had contained a disease and quickly exited the Great Hall. Following in his wake were fierce whispers. Dumbledore's gaze followed the distressed man with a twinkle in his eye, and then he stood up to garner everyone's attention. 

"Due to this unprecedented turn of events, classes will be cancelled today. Let me be the first to congratulate Professor Snape on his upcoming nuptials." 

* * *

Albus found Severus in the hallway pacing back and forth in agitation. It was apparent that the man was at a loss. Albus waited patiently for Severus to notice his presence. When he finally did, Severus looked up at him with eyes filled with fear. He immediately tried to soothe Severus's rattled nerves. 

"Why don't you come to my office for some privacy?" suggested Albus. 

Severus, still quite dazed, let himself be led to the Headmaster's office. 

* * *

Far away from all the commotion, Harry was sitting at his desk getting some last minute grading done. Hearing a tapping at his classroom window, Harry took note of the time and realized that he missed the mail at breakfast and that his first class should be here soon. 

He threw open the window and in flew a dove carrying a pink envelope. 'A dove? A strange choice for a carrier.' He shrugged it off, having seen stranger things. However, the unusual carrier coupled with the odd color of the unfamiliar envelope did not stifle the rising sense of foreboding. Thus, Harry eyed it warily, hesitating before accepting the envelope. Having never seen a pink correspondence before, he thought maybe it was lighter and less hostile form of the usually red Howlers. 

Unfortunately for him, he was not that lucky. 

Years of defense training told him not to ignore his gut instinct. 'I'll just save this for later when I can consult with Albus.' With his mind occupied on his future visit to the Headmaster's office, Harry returned to his desk to await his first class. 

When it became apparent that his first class wasn't coming, his sense of foreboding rose along with his confusion. 'Well, it looks like I'll being seeing the Headmaster sooner than I thought.' With this in mind, Harry rose and swiped the offending piece of mail off his desk on his way out the door. 

  


* * *

  


* Many thanks to everyone - Lady Mandara Snake, Jess16, Savage Damsel, walkin', Hanakai, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, Eaiva le Fay, GT, Angyl, Bella the Dark, DaughterofDeath, Angela, Chrissie, mySakurazukamori, kdalemama, The angelic vampire, Lady PhoenixFyre, lillinfields, JoFarries, cherrynchocalot, Angel, Cassie, SlashyYaoiFangirl, selua, venus4280, risi, kitsune_me, Andromeda's kitty, penny, Anne Phoenix, and Derisann - who reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing. I truly appreciate it. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Unintentional, Yet Unconditional**

Author: Veefa (VTveefa@yahoo.com) 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
This story contains slash, meaning same sex relationships. If you do not like, do not read. Consider yourself forewarned. 

Summary: An answer to Artemis Luna Diana's "The Accidental Marriage" Challenge.  
  
"No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." But something has and now Harry Potter has been married without his consent. Is everything he believes about love going to be tested or reaffirmed? (Slash, HP/SS) 

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 3**  


Once ensconced in the Headmaster's office, Severus examined the pink envelope. He dared to hope that it was not what he thought it was. However, the wax seal gave him pause and dashed all his hopes. Embossed on the seal was the Goblet of Love. 

In the moment the envelope touched his fingertips, Severus knew that his life would never be the same. This pink envelope was an unwelcome harbinger of fate - once again interfering in his life. Such a small thing to have such a huge impact. This was a fine example of why he detests surprises. It meant he was not in control and that never really boded well. After the defeat of Voldemort, he thought his life was truly his own and he had governed it as he saw fit. Up until now. 

Now, his solitary lifestyle was obsolete and he was bound to a stranger. 

After turning the envelope over and over in his shaking hands, Severus exhaled a slow sigh of resignation. He had to open it. He had to know. He took a deep breath and broke the seal. 

_ Severus Snape  
Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Congratulations, Professor Snape!  
  
As decreed by the Goblet of Love and sanctioned by the Ministry of Magic, you are bound in marriage to Harry James Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The binding will be fulfilled within a day and thenceforth, your marital union will be completed in the eyes of the wizarding world. May your future with your spouse be filled with magic and happiness.  
_

Albus watched in silence as Severus read the announcement and saw it being slowly clenched in a tight fist. Just as he was about to question Severus on its contents, he was interrupted by a knock on his door. 

Harry poked his head around the door. "Albus? Sorry to interrupt, but my first class didn't show up and I also received this in the mail." Harry raised his hand to show a familiar envelope clutched in it. "I didn't know what-" 

"You!" Severus pointed an accusatory finger at Harry. 

Harry, silenced by the outburst, just stared dumbly at Severus while the Potions professor continued to rant. 

"This...this is all your fault," Severus sputtered. It was unclear what exactly precipitated this event, but he was certain that Harry was the catalyst or at least a major factor in the equation. The man was a magnet for trouble and somehow Severus was always dragged into it. 

Severus started pacing the room restlessly and tried to puzzle out what brought on this predicament. Unfortunately, Harry was not forgotten as Severus continued to vehemently protest his involvement in the matter. His heated objections centered mostly on the injustice of the situation along with its involuntary nature. He also condemned the machinations of goblets and freely assigned blame. And all of these grievances were hostilely directed at a defenseless DADA professor. 

Harry watched in shocked confusion as Severus paced the room like a caged animal and essentially growled at him. Upon arriving at the Headmaster's office, instead of the genial old man he was expecting, Harry found himself confronted by an agitated colleague. This was not the same seemingly imperturbable person who had given him a hangover cure scant hours ago. This was a ranting and raving lunatic. 

All he could discern from Severus's tirade was that something was supposedly his fault. As to what exactly, he had no idea. None of it made sense. Needless to say, Harry was at a complete loss as to how to respond to Severus's accusations. 

Albus observed the proceedings with growing interest. He already gathered from Severus's diatribe and Harry's confusion exactly what was going on. Thus, he positioned himself as a mediator in the inevitable battle to come and summoned tea for everyone. "Why don't we all settle down for some tea?" 

Grateful for the distraction, Harry automatically seated himself. Severus, on the other hand, responded by hissing, "I have no inclination to *_settle down_* - ever." 

Albus placatingly said, "Now, Severus, it is apparent that Harry has not yet read his letter and is, therefore, unaware of the situation." 

"What situation?" inquired Harry curiously, albeit not a little warily. 

Albus gestured at the pink envelope in his hand and nonchalantly replied, "The letter will explain everything." 

"Yes, Potter," said Severus sarcastically, "the letter will explain everything." He refrained from adding anything else because he was interested in Harry's reaction to the news. 'Besides, why should I suffer this farce alone?' 

Harry doubted those words as it seemed that Severus thought some explanations were still in order. And gauging from Severus's reaction, he also doubted it was good news. Thus, it was with valid trepidation that Harry broke the seal and read the letter. And read the letter again. And yet again. 

Without lifting his eyes from the parchment, Harry said, "I don't understand." 

Before Severus could make a predictably cutting remark, Albus said, "Basically, the Goblet has chosen Severus as your matrimonial match." 

When Harry continued to stare blankly at the letter, Albus launched into a detailed explanation of the history, function, and intended purpose of the Goblet. In the end, Harry simply nodded his head and said, "I see." 

Albus was not surprised at the bland reaction to the news. Unless he was in relaxed company, Harry tended to repress his negative emotions and internal conflicts. It was one of the burdens of being a role model and in the public eye. Severus, on the other hand, did not care what others thought of him; he was sure that none held him in great esteem. Thus, while Harry shielded people from his less favorable emotions, Severus was much more overt. Similarly, Harry was more open with his positive sensibilities because he treasured them, while Severus hid his from the world for fear it would be stolen from him. In respects to private emotions and public facades, Harry and Severus were on opposite sides of the spectrum. 

Albus eyed the two professors surreptitiously over his tea cup and had to agree with the Goblet's match. Opposites do attract, and they would balance each other out. In fact, if Albus had given thought to this before, he would have attempted to play matchmaker. As it was, the Goblet had taken care of that. Now, all Albus had to do was pave the way for a smooth union. 'Perhaps a diversionary tactic is in order, until the compulsion to bond blindsides them.' 

Albus suppressed an impish smile and set about redirecting their energy towards a mutual focus. He recalled they worked quite well together during the war when they had a common enemy. With this in mind, Albus cleared his throat and chose his next words carefully. While pouring each of them a cup of tea, he said, "It seems that someone petitioned for one of your hands in marriage and they were deemed an inadequate match." 

It was unnecessary to say that more appropriate matches were chosen by the Goblet, considering one glaring result was in this room. Furthermore, both would not exactly term it 'appropriate matches' either. However, it seemed to prompt the desired effect since Harry groaned in realization, "Ginny." 

Harry figured it must have been Ginny. It made sense, especially after last night. He just couldn't believe that she would stoop to that level. The pounding in his head came back full force. Just for that alone, he felt that he would gladly hex her into oblivion the next time he saw her. Rubbing his temples dejectedly, Harry glanced over at Severus, curious about his silence. From the devious expression on his face, it looked like he wouldn't have to hex Ginny if Severus got to her first. It appeared Severus was happily planning her demise. 

Harry quelled the automatic surge of pity for her. Right now, he was just going to pity himself. He shook his head in disbelief and said exactly what he had been thinking repeatedly ever since he read the letter, "I just can't believe it." 

This comment roused Severus from his plotting. Unwilling to remain silent any longer, Severus muttered under his breath, "As I cannot believe I am shackled to a child." 

Harry's eyes narrowed at the muttered comment. "I am not the one acting like a three year old having a tantrum." 

Severus resumed his pacing and exclaimed, "How can you just sit there calmly?!" 

"It just hasn't processed. I guess I don't understand how this could have happened." 

"Let me help you. I'll put in the simplest terms possible, so that even someone of your mental capacity can understand." Severus leaned over Harry, so that they were now eye level. "We. Are. Married." He annunciated every word as if to make sure they were not misconstrued. 

Harry wrinkled his brow. "How is that possible?" Severus threw his hands up in exasperation. "There was no wedding. No ceremony. No vows." Harry's voice rose as the situation sunk in with each declaration. "And, most importantly, there was no consent given!" 

"This is not the muggle world, Potter. Consent does not have to be given." 

Harry turned his pleading eyes to Albus. "According to the Ministry of Magic, the two of you are married although it is not yet of public record," Albus confirmed. "Technically, however, the bond itself is not complete until the marriage is consummated." 

"Consummated?" Harry asked, confusion again overtaking his features. 

Any other time, Severus would have thought such innocent naivety amusing, perhaps even endearing. But now with his life intimately violated by this ingénue, the comment was met with irritation. "I refuse to be married to someone so dim." 

Irrationality had obviously taken over his thoughts as refusal was never an option. 

"*_You_* refuse!" Harry said incredulously. 

Albus, in an attempt to circumvent more emotional outbursts, explained calmly, "Consummate the marriage as in *_in_* the marriage bed." 

"Oh. I see," said an abashed Harry. "What if we've...uh..." Harry finished the sentence off with a blush. 

Albus, still not understanding Harry's dilemma, waited expectantly for Harry to clarify. Harry cleared his throat and tried again. "What if we've already...er...that is to say, we've already...um...never mind..." Harry decided that the knowledge was not worth the embarrassment of asking. 

Albus, however, did not follow his lead and drop the matter. "Already what, Harry?" 

Not one to mince words, Severus bluntly told Albus, "What Potter is attempting to say is that we have already been intimate." 

At that brazen declaration, Albus promptly started coughing and choking on his tea. Even though it came at the cost of his privacy, Severus took some delight in finally shocking Albus. 'Not a heart attack, but it will suffice.' 

Ignoring Albus's plight, Severus answered Harry's half-voiced question, "The marriage forces the bond, not the intimacy. Otherwise, you would be married to everyone you have had - relations - with." Severus smirked at Harry's discomfort. "I doubt you are a bigamist, Potter." 

Not sure if he should be insulted or not, Harry took the high road and asked, "What do you mean by 'forces the bond'?" 

Trying to restore some semblance of composure, Albus fielded Harry's question. "The bond does not form from intimacy alone. It is the marriage that initiates the bond. The marriage 'forces the bond' in the sense that the compulsion to consummate the marriage will get stronger as the day passes. The bond will be complete once you consummate it ...ahem...again." 

Harry, realizing the implications, blushed. "I see. Well, that's just not going to happen," he said quietly and firmly. 

Albus was about to explain the futility of resisting - it wouldn't change the fact that they were married. However, Severus's pricked pride spoke first. He had taken Harry's comment the wrong way and thought the worst of Harry. And, undoubtedly, himself. "Yes, why would the 'Defeater of Voldemort' and the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' want to be married to a lowly Potions professor?" sneered Severus. 

Severus knew that Harry hated his celebrity status. It was a low blow, but Harry's assertion had stung him somehow and his impulse was to lash out. Unfortunately, Harry did not recognize this defense mechanism and retaliated in kind. 

"I wouldn't," retorted Harry angrily. He then left the office upset and angry, slamming the door behind him. 

Albus witnessed a quick flash of pain cross Severus's features before it was replaced with outright anger. Without so much as a farewell, Severus followed Harry's example and stormed out of the Headmaster's office. 

In the wake of the tragic turn of events, Albus shook his head in consternation. 'Well, that could have gone more smoothly.' 

  


* * *

  


* Following the suggestions of some of my reviews, I made a few minor changes to my previous chapters. Besides changing the story summary and the numeration of the chapters themselves, I edited the last chapter for mistakes in verb tense and included a belated thanks. I, again, want to express my gratitude to those who reviewed and gave suggestions for improvement. Constructive critism, compliments, and clamorings for more are always welcome. 

Heartfelt thanks to my reviewers - risi, Jess16, Eaiva le Fay, Anne Phoenix, The angelic vampire, DaughterofDeath, Kateri1, ataraxis, walker-of-the-shadow-path, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, xikum, Kaizerkitty, Night Walker1, Lady Mandara Snake, venus4280, WITCH WERE, janine, and penny. I greatly appreciate the encouragement. 

  
*** Next Up:** If you can't stand the heat.... 


	5. Chapter 4

**Unintentional, Yet Unconditional**

Author: Veefa (VTveefa@yahoo.com) 

Rating: R 

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
This story contains slash, meaning same sex relationships. If you do not like, do not read. Consider yourself forewarned. 

Summary: An answer to Artemis Luna Diana's "The Accidental Marriage" Challenge.  
  
"No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." But something has and now Harry Potter has been married without his consent. Is everything he believes about love going to be tested or reaffirmed? (Slash, HP/SS) 

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Chapter 4**  


Silence had long descended in the Headmaster's office, while Albus Dumbledore quietly ruminated on today's events. Considering what had taken place there earlier, Albus was enjoying the blessed tranquility. Not to say, he did not enjoy the Goblet's delightful surprise. In fact, he was more than happy to hear that Severus and Harry were bound in marriage and to each other no less. Unfortunately, the couple in question was not as pleased, and that thought dampened his spirits a bit. 

Harry and Severus had both led difficult lives and had deep wounds in need of healing. Albus could not name two people more deserving or in need of love. Not just the love shared by friends or family, but the everlasting kind one shares with their beloved. Their life partner. 

Their love match. 

'What is that age-old adage? Is it: Love heals all things? Or: Time heals all wounds?' Albus concluded either would be true in this case; love and/or time would assuage the pain their pasts had inflicted upon them. The Goblet of Love's magic would see to that. 

The Goblet's magic does not force a married couple to love each other. For the simple reason that love is a thing that cannot be forced. However, the Goblet does, in a sense, clear a path for love to bloom by expediting the need to bond. This compulsion to bond is based on mutual attraction. There is always some underlying attraction between those who are well suited for each other, even between strangers. There are times when one can look at a complete stranger and just feel...something. Some simply call it 'chemistry.' Romantics like Albus call it 'love at first sight.' 

Despite an instant attraction, it is rare for one to act upon it and pursue a relationship immediately. Other things obstruct the way such as self-consciousness, insecurity, or fear of rejection. The compulsion to bond is essentially the gradual removal of these obstructions. Yet these conflicting emotions do not disappear completely; they are merely pushed to the background. Because these hindering emotions are no longer at the forefront of one's mind, the attraction will seem sudden or exponentially stronger. As a result, the newly married, especially those attempting to resist the bond, will refuse to believe that the attraction is genuine and not spawned solely by the Goblet. 

Albus knew without a doubt that Severus and Harry would resist the bond. Even without the interference of the Goblet, the validity of each other's feelings would be questioned. Their fear, anger, and pain would most assuredly prohibit them from bonding immediately. Although their attraction to each other would become more prominent as the Goblet's magic works to gradually remove any inhibitions, they would still fight the compulsion to consummate the marriage. For Albus knew that those inhibitions serve as a shield from further supposed hurt and pain and that they would cling to that shield steadfastly for support. If this morning was any indication, it would be an emotionally harrowing day for the both of them. 

Notwithstanding the tumultuous beginning, the compulsion to bond would be fierce for Harry and Severus considering the level of their attraction. At least Albus assumed it would be intense, seeing that they had been intimate in the past. 'A truly unexpected development.' This time Albus made sure that his tea went down the right pipe and chuckled. He shook his head in amusement and laughed at himself for his uncouth reaction to that tidbit of information. 

If it were up to him, Albus would lock them in a room together and let them sort it all out. Being in close company would undoubtedly strengthen the need to bond, drawing them together like a magnet. He decided, however, not to interfere in this private affair. They already resented the Goblet for infringing on their personal lives. He refused to violate their trust and exacerbate the situation. 

Albus sighed as his thoughts became tinged with sadness once again. He took reassurance from the fact that although the compulsion to bond would cause some pain and confusion on both parts, it would also facilitate their future happiness. 

It was only a matter of time...and love. 

* * *

Harry flew around the Quidditch pitch with relentless concentration. For Harry, the Quidditch pitch was his haven. He always took a spin on his broom when he needed to calm his emotions or clear his thoughts. With all thoughts abandoned, he would surrender himself to the sensation of the wind blowing on his face and through his hair. Sometimes he would close his eyes and shut himself off from the world. Soon after though, his high speed and altitude would demand that he open his eyes and face reality. 

But right now, he simply was not ready. 

So Harry kept circling the pitch, absently trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. He had been flying for what seemed like (and quite possibly was) hours spent chasing something elusive and beyond his reach. It was slightly comforting to be able to fly mindlessly for awhile, as his mind was obviously occupied elsewhere. And when the whirlwind of thoughts slowed down, so did his speed. He then locked his legs around his broom and rested his chin on his hands. He wafted on the gentle breeze and embraced the feeling of serenity. He then sighed, steeling himself for reality once again. 

Harry thought about what happened in the Headmaster's office. 'I am married to Severus Snape.' He shook his head in disbelief. He was still in a bit of shock and not a little in denial. He now understood Severus's ranting about the injustice of the situation and had to agree fully with that assessment. However, he also contended that he was just as much a victim as Severus. He surely did not invite this to happen. Unfortunately, his rankling at being blamed supplemented the anger invoked by Severus's snide remark about his celebrity renown. He was fully aware of his role model status, and true, he rarely did anything to disabuse people of their notions and disappoint them. This, however, did not mean that it dictated his life. 

Apparently, that was the job of bloody goblets. 

The thought was not conducive to the tranquil feeling that Harry was trying to instill. So he raised himself upright on the broom and took deep, relaxing breaths. After calming down sufficiently and with a final defeated sigh, he aligned his body against his broom once again. Admittedly, he was still smarting from Severus's last comment. And if he was equally truthful, he was just as callous towards Severus in regards to his own parting shot. He was confused and in denial, and he was hurt and angry. So he took it out on Severus. 

Needless to say, the man infuriated him. But that was the nature of their relationship. Although they spent an inordinate amount of time sniping at each other, it was hardly malicious. Harry even liked to think that they were friends of a sort. He would not term it 'close' exactly. Yet they were not enemies, rivals, or anything of the like. They certainly were not just colleagues or mere acquaintances. Especially considering they were more than friends at one point. The funny thing was he knew exactly how he would describe their relationship - 'former lovers.' 

Harry flushed at the memory of their last and only time together. Even now, thoughts of that night sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. He could still taste those heated kisses and salty skin. Envision their bodies slick with sweat and pre-come. Hear Severus's breathy gasps and raspy moans. Feel the tantalizing slide of skin. Smell the heady musk of sex in the air and on the sheets. It still fuelled late night dreams alone in bed. Definitely a night to remember. But now was not the time to do so. Harry shook his head to dispense the sensory memories. It was best not think about that night; it could make flying physically awkward on a broom. 

Thoughts of that night inevitably brought thoughts of the morning after. Harry always wondered what it would have felt like if he had woken up with Severus by his side. That morning he had woken up alone and he felt saddened by the loss. Yet Harry had understood or at least tried to understand why Severus had left his bed. He himself had no idea how he would have dealt with the situation if Severus had stayed. Although, he was certain it would have been uncomfortable. Thus, he decided to follow Severus's lead. Severus never mentioned it, so he didn't mention it either. Nonetheless, he had felt bereft, just like his bed. He concluded that casual sex was something he preferred not to engage in again. It may be why he endured a relationship with Ginny for so long. 

Now, Harry was in a permanent long-term relationship. With Severus. His former lover. 

Considering what happened in the Headmaster's office, their marriage was certainly off to a turbulent start. And his hurtful comments did not help matters. After calming down and organizing his thoughts, Harry now felt guilty for snapping at Severus. The Potion Master was just as much a pawn of fate as he was. He did not deserve his misdirected resentment as well. All in all, Severus was not a bad person. He had saved Harry repeatedly as a student, protected him constantly during the war, and cared for him on occasion like this morning. He had made a good friend throughout the years. And an even better lover for one night. 

The fact of the matter was Severus and Harry were irrevocably married. No number of protests would change that. Harry felt sure that their marriage could work if they settled their differences. But first he needed to apologize when he saw Severus next. However, he wasn't going to seek him out now. It wasn't so much that his Gryffindor bravery deserted him, more like his Slytherin survival instinct was telling him to give Severus time to cool off. Contrary to popular belief, he did not have a death wish. 

With that decision made, Harry landed gracefully and dismounted his broom. He headed inside with his mind slightly more at ease. 

* * *

After storming out of the Headmaster's office, Severus had stalked towards his potions lab to immerse himself in his work. He had spent the last few hours brewing enough Calming Draughts to keep Poppy stocked for the next decade. He prided himself on being relatively calmer now than when he first entered the lab. Of course, this could be attributed to the monotonous routine of making the same simple potion over and over. It also helped that he had consumed one or two dozen of said potions. 

The past few hours had evolved into a strange ritual. Every time his thoughts wandered to the debacle in the Headmaster's office, he had the overwhelming urge to break something. So reigning in his temper, he would grab a potion vial filled with newly-made Calming Draught and quaff it down. And *then* he would hurl it against the dungeon wall. Although the glass vial didn't shatter on impact due to an unbreakable charm, it still made a very satisfying smack. 

Regardless of this calming ritual, Severus was still angry and hurt. He was furious at Harry for hurting him, but more so at himself for being so affected. It undermined any semblance of control he had over his emotions and thus, made the whole ordeal more unbearable. He quite simply felt vulnerable and exposed. He abhorred weakness especially his own, and he felt his ire growing once again. He refused to drink another Calming Draught nonetheless. He wallowed in his anger instead, confident he could at least manage this emotion. He was good at holding life-long grudges. He was certain he could do this too; he could focus his anger and strengthen his resolve. It was necessary. He refused to put himself in a position to be hurt again. 

His heart couldn't afford another disappointment. 

With new purpose, Severus finished the last batch of Calming Draughts and doused the fire under the cauldron. His eyes swept the room and gave it a cursory inspection. He then levitated the crate of potions behind him and left the potions lab. In the hallway, Severus debated whether he should deliver the crate to Poppy now. Instead, he turned and headed straight for his personal chambers with the crate of Calming Draughts trailing behind him. 

He had a feeling he was going to need every single dose in order to get through the rest of the day. 

* * *

It was past lunchtime when Severus glided into the kitchen - only to stop short at the sight before him. Sitting at a table in the middle of the kitchen was Potter. The house elves had the DADA professor surrounded and were trying to entice Harry with a full banquet of food, which he kept refusing as he was content with his helping of chocolate cake. 

Severus had hoped to avoid the infuriating man, but fate once again opposed his will. He briefly contemplated leaving the kitchen for the safety of his rooms, but he was determined not to let Potter deter him from his lunch as his breakfast had already been indirectly ruined by him. Besides, he did not fear the inevitable confrontation. In fact, he reveled in the idea of unleashing his vitriol upon a much deserved target. 

Harry meanwhile remained oblivious to his impending doom and did not notice Severus's presence. Currently, his eyes were closed as he savored a bite of his rich dessert. As he slowly extracted the fork from his mouth, Harry gave a moan of enjoyment that shot straight to Severus's groin. Severus's throat dried up at the erotic sound. He recalled the last time he heard it, and thoughts of that single night of bliss drifted into his mind. His appetite disappeared, replaced by a different kind of hunger. He was going to swoop down and find a much better diversion for that sinful tongue. 

Then he remembered himself and tamped down the emotion. 

Suppressing this sudden desire, Severus settled for the standard behavior of insulting Harry instead. "It seems our resident celebrity even has the house elves at his beck and call," he sneered. 

It was irrelevant that the Hogwarts house elves were at the beck and call of any faculty member. Severus just felt it necessary to antagonize the intolerable whelp for tempting his libido seconds ago. 

Harry's eyes snapped open at the derisive tone, and he focused on the formidable man before him. Having already decided to apologize to Severus for his insensitive behavior, Harry, in turn, did not rise to the bait. He merely informed him, "I missed breakfast." Through gritted teeth. 

It was irrelevant that missing a meal was not even remotely related to the topic at hand. Harry just felt it necessary *not* to antagonize the irascible man since he was supposed to be apologizing. 

While Harry concentrated on unclenching his jaw, the house elves, on the other hand, cowered at the potions professor's menacing demeanor and the undeniable hostility filling the room. They scattered, leaving the two of them in the kitchen. Alone. Together. Although he didn't like house elves underfoot, Severus wasn't quite sure if this improved the situation. 

In an attempt to alleviate the ominous feeling in his gut, Severus pointedly ignored it and seated himself at the table across from Harry. He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward. He was the embodiment of restrained aggression and itching for battle. 

"This is your lunch, Potter?" mocked Severus as he gestured towards the dessert. "I am not surprised that you are wholly ignorant on the concept of what constitutes a meal. Let me be the first to impress upon your feeble mind that chocolate cake is not exactly the epitome of nutrition." 

Harry reconsidered apologizing to Severus in favor of hexing him instead. However, he reminded himself that Severus did not deserve his cruel treatment - not earlier and not now. Thus, Harry endeavored to treat the insults lightly when he frankly wanted to yell, "You can't tell me what to do!" like a petulant child. But he restrained himself instead and pretended that Severus did not just imply he was an egotistical ignoramus in the past ten minutes. It was apparent that Severus was trying to get a rise out of him and Harry refused to give him the satisfaction. 

"Why not?" said Harry conversationally. "It has wheat, eggs, milk," plucking the ripe strawberry off the top of his cake, he added, "and fruit." 

This did not garner a response from Severus as he was too busy watching Harry lick chocolate icing off the underside of the strawberry. 

"It covers all the major food groups," continued Harry. "Well, I guess it doesn't have vegetables, but I could always get a slice of carrot cake." 

Having not yet recovered from the indecent display of strawberry laving, Severus gave a half-hearted snort in disapproval. 

Harry, now thoroughly confused by the lack of biting sarcasm, rose from his seat and approached Severus's seat. Harry leaned a hip against the table and cocked his head to the side in contemplation as he absently finished off the strawberry. Peering curiously at Severus's hooded gaze, he took advantage of the unexpected silence and coyly asked, "Going to take care of me, Professor?" 

With the distraction now eaten and gone, Severus's tongue loosened. "What would possess me to do that, Potter?" 

"Well, there is the fact that," Harry leaned over, so that they were eye-level as Severus had done in the Headmaster's office and reiterated, "We. Are. Married." 

Harry watched Severus's expression to gauge his reaction to that declaration. However, Severus remained stoic and his eyes, although inscrutable, were fixated on Harry's mouth. Tension seeped into the air and in the space between them. Their breath mingled and Severus licked his lips. Harry's gaze was drawn to the enticing movement, and he ultimately focused on the moistened lips strategically placed in front of him. 

Maybe it was the adrenalin from flying. His heart was certainly beating very fast. Or maybe it was a sugar rush from the chocolate cake. Or his vaunted Gryffindor courage. He didn't care what prompted him to do it. He can blame it on a thousand things later. But right now, there was no time and no room for rationalization. Right now, he was focused on the lips in front of him. They looked soft and moist. And inviting. 

So Harry claimed them for his own. 

'Well, this is one way to apologize.' His last fleeting thought before Harry melted into the kiss. It was tentative, gentle, and chaste, and all together too short. So he braced his hands on Severus's shoulders and leaned in for more, dipping into that delectable mouth again and shuttering his eyes at the sheer exquisiteness of it. 

Severus sighed into the kiss and cupped Harry's cheek with a trembling hand. He placed butterfly kisses on the corners of Harry's mouth before worshipping teasing lips tinted red with kissing and strawberries. He pulled back slightly to lick his own lips as if to savor the distinct taste now there. When he tried to withdraw fully, Harry followed his lips, unwilling to be separated and determined to remain in close proximity. He closed the distance further and straddled Severus's thighs, situating himself firmly in his lap. Once fully seated, Harry whimpered in urgency and sealed his mouth over Severus's again. They panted in each other's mouths, exchanging needed breath as their kisses became more fervent and more hungry. Their bodies sought remembered bliss as passion and memories overtook them. 

Harry tugged on Severus's lower lip before swiping it with his tongue as if to sooth it. Then he abandoned Severus's mouth to map out the alabaster skin below. He nipped and kissed down the pale throat as Severus unconsciously bared his neck to more of Harry's ministrations. Groaning in appreciation, Severus's hand moved from Harry's cheek down his chest to caress a thigh. The other clutched a hip, clinging desperately onto Quidditch robes as Harry's kisses progressed ever downward towards his collar. 

Harry breathed in the lingering smell of Calming Draughts on Severus's robes and skin. His hand crept from Severus's shoulder to his neck as if to feel what lips were tasting. He nuzzled his neck on the other side, basking in the aroma of sandalwood and chamomile before blazing a trail towards his ear. Severus shivered at the sensation of lips kissing a sensitive spot below his ear, and he removed the hand on Harry's thigh to clutch the back of his head. He yanked Harry's head back to divert his attention and turned his own to capture Harry's lips. Severus devoured those enchanting lips and thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth. He explored its warmth roughly and thoroughly and tasted temptation and chocolate. 

Harry's hand entwined itself in Severus's hair, threading his fingers through the inky strands. Moans were swallowed and breath was stolen as the kisses became deeper and more desperate. Body temperatures rose from the shared heat and burning touches. Severus's hands grasped Harry's backside and kneaded it momentarily before pulling him closer. They were now chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis, wishing they were skin to skin. They gasped at the close contact, grateful for the friction. They rocked against each other, backs arching in pleasure. Harry ground himself into Severus's answering hardness, eliciting a moan from the both of them. 

"Sev..." 

His name whispered on a sigh. A wake-up call to his lust-addled mind. Self-preservation instincts violently reasserted themselves, and Severus shoved Harry forcefully off his lap and onto the ground. The kitchen was eerily quiet with the exception of the harsh breathing from its two occupants. Severus tentatively brought his fingers to his lips and stared at Harry in confusion. The silence was shattered by the harsh clatter of a chair meeting the floor. Severus abruptly fled the kitchen as bewildered green eyes followed his escape. 

* * *

* Sorry for the delay. I freely admit to procrastinating when it came to writing this chapter. I just kept avoiding the "kitchen scene." I wasn't sure how explicit to make it without offending anyone, and I couldn't write said scene without blushing. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aforementioned scene. Do let me know if the scene was too explicit or not enough and I'll try to accommodate both by writing two versions perhaps. 

Furthermore, I had trouble controlling those verb tenses. Present, Past, and Future; Simple, Perfect and Progressive; Confused and Even More Confused. So if you spot any errors, let me know and I'll correct them. This story is unbeta-ed, so any suggestions for improvement are welcome. 

As for those wondering about Ginny, never fear. She will be making an appearance in the future. I am also planning a little interlude for those who want to know who she ended up with and how that turns out. 

In closing, I wanted to extend my sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed - Chrissie, Kateri1, ataraxis, Malfoy Angel, janine, Echo the Insane, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, Kristin, Eaiva le Fay, Cassie, lilytiger20, Anne Phoenix, Sylvanus Snape, Ruth01, DaughterofDeath, Jess the Great, Spazlady, starangel2106, May El-Diablo, linca, flack, Reese Craven, SweetSpirit13, penny, Starr Light1, xikum, venus4280, WITCH WERE, Luna_Kat04, amekan, Judy, LoMaRiBa, Perin, risi, and dillydaddle2. Your reviews prompted me to put my procrastination issues aside and write this sooner rather than later. Seriously. Thank you! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Unintentional, Yet Unconditional**

Author: Veefa

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story contains slash, meaning same sex relationships. If you do not like, do not read. Consider yourself forewarned.

Summary: An answer to Artemis Luna Diana's "The Accidental Marriage" Challenge.

"No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." But something has and now Harry Potter has been married without his consent. Is everything he believes about love going to be tested or reaffirmed? (Slash, HP/SS)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

To the casual observer, Professor Severus Snape looked composed for a man who just got married earlier that morning - and unexpectedly at that. In other words, he looked just as fierce and angry as ever. He stalked purposefully towards the dungeons with a scowl fixed upon his face; thereby, prompting bystanders to quickly move aside in order to accommodate him. Anyone who had the slightest inclination to stare and wonder at him or even the audacity to approach and congratulate the newly wed professor was brutally dissuaded by his stormy visage.

Contrary to his earlier disposition, Severus Snape was not overcome with anger. His mind was in turmoil, more than anything, with confusion and fear. Earlier, he had walked out of his lab bound and determined not to let his heart be trampled on once again. He had armed himself with a bitterness and anger that had long sprung from past pain and disenchantment. But it was all for naught.

A single kiss had been his undoing.

It was soft and full of promise, and he yielded to its heat and temptation. Every kiss thereafter proved fatalistic in their thorough ability to tear down his defenses and leave him exposed and vulnerable.

It was a situation not to be borne.

Hence, Severus fled the kitchen, driven by self-preservation and fear. He needed to escape. He felt imprisoned by Potter's embrace and the danger it signified. For Severus, relationships meant nothing but pain and humiliation - circumstances to be avoided at all costs.

Unfortunately, he would not be able to avoid Potter for long as they were irrevocably married.

Although Severus understood this fact, he could not bring himself to surrender fully. It meant giving up his control, his life, his whole being. He knew that the compulsion to bond would continue to grow. However, he intended to keep his dignity intact a while longer. Thus, he resolved not to think about what had happened in the kitchen. All he desired was the sanctuary his personal chambers offered.

Yet as he approached the entrance to his rooms, Severus reevaluated his decision and headed towards his potions lab instead. He vastly preferred tiring out from busy work in his lab than brooding endlessly within his quarters. Without a distraction, his quarters invariably presented a larger opportunity to think about his predicament and the turn his life had taken in the past hour. Thus, he decided to revisit his potions lab, reinstate his ritual, and pretend he never left it.

'Instead of the usual Calming Draught, perhaps I'll concoct a swift poison.'

* * *

Deciding to forego the poison because he could not decide who he would most like to administer it to (including himself), Severus prepared the ingredients for another round of Calming Draught brewing. In the midst of measuring out the chamomile, he was interrupted by a gentle knock at the door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Severus ceased his preparation. His hands stilled in their work. Silence filled the room. Until the knock was heard again.

Knock. Knock.

It was unlike Severus to foolishly hope that they would go away, but he was also an intelligent man and he knew that nothing good could be behind that door. So he waited with bated breath for the knock to desist and to hear footsteps leading away from his door. Unfortunately, mentally willing the person away had no effect.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Severus continued to ignore the knocking and, in turn, his curiosity. Identifying the person at his door was most likely not worth the risk to his peace and quiet. Yet, much to his chagrin, his greatly desired peace and quiet had already ceased to exist as the rapping continued to persist.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The noise seemingly reverberated in the Potion Master's ears as no other sound was emitted within the room. Severus had since paused in his work, hoping the answering silence would encourage his visitor to withdraw. 'I just want to be left alone.' Once again, none listened to this particular plea as it was punctuated with a knock at the door.

Knock. Knock.

Unable to stand the deliberately polite but persistent knocking any longer, Severus finally tore the door open and glared at the unwanted visitor. He had expected to see either Albus's genial face or Potter's contrite expression. But he saw neither and strove not to be disappointed. Assiduously not contemplating the reason for his disappointment, Severus brusquely asked, "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the curtness of the question and smiling amiably, the visitor said, "Hello, Severus. I thought I would find you here."

"Considering this is _my_ lab," Severus said condescendingly, "it should not come as a surprise. Let me rephrase my question: What is it that you want, Lupin?"

Remus Lupin merely answered with a shrug and moved inside to idly examine the ingredients laid out on the table. "I'm here to verify when my potion will be ready."

"It will be ready on time as always. You know very well that the full moon is not until next week. Given the circumstances, I find it difficult to believe that you do not know the very waxing and waning of the moon...and I would hope for your sake that you are not suggesting I would forget." Placing his palms on the table and leaning forward, he again forcefully asked, "What do you want?"

"I also came by to make sure that you were alright," answered Remus.

An inscrutable expression passed over his face before Severus turned around and made his way to the storage closet. "I am in fine health. Is there any reason I would be otherwise?" he inquired coolly over his shoulder.

Tired of beating around the proverbial bush, Remus waited for Severus to return from the storage closet and then explained, "There are rumors of your marriage circulating throughout the Ministry. It appears a substantial amount of parents of Hogwarts children work for the Ministry. There was an inundation of owls this morning and, soon after, the hallway ceilings were clogged with floating interoffice mail - all of which proclaimed your apparent marriage by the Goblet of Love."

As he proceeded to chop up the ingredients he retrieved from the storeroom, Severus snorted at the obvious proof of how unproductive the Ministry of Magic clearly was if they spent most of their time and resources gossiping about the love life of a Hogwarts professor. "Marriages happen all the time. Why should my supposed marriage be of any interest?" His seemingly nonchalant reply was at odds with the considerably fierce chopping that accompanied it.

Not to be swayed by the sharp utensil wielded by the Potion Master, Remus countered, "Is it true?"

Dispensing with the pretense of making a potion, Severus laid the knife down as if in defeat and admitted, "Yes, it is indeed true." He then lifted his eyes and was met with an expression of quiet observance.

"You should be happy." Another statement of truth. Severus _should_ be happy, but he isn't. He's more angry, tired, and scared. Remus continued, "I'm here because I'm certain this must be hard for you."

Far be it from him to admit that, let alone his feelings - at least not without some snarling and difficulty, Severus did not confirm Remus's statement. Instead, he entreated, "Must we have this conversation?" Again, he was met with steady amber eyes and knew it was inevitable.

Remus Lupin was nothing if not a patient man.

Severus bore the scrutiny a little bit longer before he sighed. "Come on." He doused the fire underneath his cauldron and led the werewolf to his personal chambers. "I want to be in the comfort of my own rooms if we are to discuss something most decidedly uncomfortable."

* * *

Taking advantage of the fact that he was still dressed in his Quidditch robes, Harry decided to re-engage himself in his usual calming ritual as well. So he took to the skies yet again – this time underneath the rising heat of the afternoon sun. One would think that, as the day passed by and the hours grew long, things would gradually become clearer to him. Yet his thoughts and feelings were more convoluted than ever.

After his flight around the pitch this morning, Harry had believed his thoughts to be settled on the matter of his marriage to Severus Snape. In fact, he had thought he was taking this whole marriage business in stride. Faced with the possibility that their marriage could work out, he had even intended to apologize to Severus for his hurtful parting shot in the Headmaster's office and mend their already tenuous relationship.

Yet, in a show of utmost recklessness, Harry exacerbated the situation more by kissing Severus instead. Not only had he managed to alienate the man from ever approaching him again, he stirred up long buried feelings - feelings he had put aside to save their working relationship and somewhat friendship.

'Have I always felt this way? Or was it the compulsion to bond that prompted such an impulse?'

Although he had indeed given in to impulse, Harry concluded that his feelings were his own and not produced by the compulsion to bond. However, knowing this did not make things easier for him to accept. It meant that he was emotionally invested in a relationship that seemed doomed to fail.

Needless to say, Harry doubted the feasibility of this marriage. A relationship could not thrive on the strength of only one person's affections. His failed relationship with Ginny was irrefutable proof of that. 'And what of Ginny? How come I haven't heard anything from the Weasleys?' Although he would have taken some comfort from the Weasleys' unwavering support, Harry was thankful he hadn't had to deal with them yet. Their involvement would just make things even more complicated.

And, unfortunately, it was already complicated enough.

Harry contemplated his tentative relationship with Severus and felt he only had himself to blame for the travesty that had developed. Although the kiss awakened old feelings, its humiliating aftermath buried any inclination to pursue it further.

It was apparent to him that Severus did not return his feelings.

Although painful to admit, Harry could not fault Severus for that. How could he? They've just been married a few short hours. Perhaps he had accepted this marriage too easily. Although they were inexorably married, it did not denote an immediate relationship. Especially since it was done without either party's consent. Thus, he couldn't dispute Severus's reluctance. And he certainly wasn't going to deny him that right. So despite his personal feelings, he wasn't going to pressure him into an unwanted relationship. Besides, it seemed that failure was a foregone conclusion, if Severus's painful rejection was anything to go by.

In the end, Harry decided he wasn't sacrificing any more of his self-worth and pride to pursue a relationship that was unrequited.

Harry rationalized that his decision was made more out of respect for Severus's apparent wishes than to protect his wounded pride. In any case, this firm resolution provided him with such a sense of profound relief. Understandable, as so much had happened in mere hours. So much to process. And he was so very tired.

Emotionally drained and physically exhausted, Harry started to descend slowly to the ground. Having poured all his energy into his flying, he was sweating profusely and panting from the exertion. Thus, he offered no resistance when he saw black clouds blanketing his vision.

As broom and body fell to the earth.

* * *

Ginny Weasley didn't know how long she had been standing there in stunned silence. Simply put, she was in shock. Life had certainly not gone according to plan.

At least not according to _her_ plan.

It seemed like such a good idea at the time. She thought she was so brave and daring – a true Gryffindor to the core. And more importantly, she thought she was right. But it turned out so wrong. So unbelievably wrong.

When she watched four pink envelopes materialize, Ginny was a bit surprised and confused at first. And as she witnessed doves flying off bearing three of those envelopes, a sense of impending doom seeped into her. But after a single pink envelope fluttered into her hands, all she could think was that something had gone horribly awry. Her Gryffindor courage having deserted her, Ginny had merely stared at the envelope at her feet. Although she knew what the envelope contained, she didn't know what the contents of the letter inside it contained.

Specifically, the name of her _true_ bond mate.

Because despite her plan and her intentions, Ginny Weasley was now married. But not to Harry Potter. Now, all she required was confirmation of this. Thus, she gathered her flagging courage and forced her nerveless fingers to grasp the envelope. She collapsed weakly to her knees and cradled the envelope within her lap. As she bowed her head to examine the envelope, a curtain of hair shielded her face from view as if it were a veil of shame. She focused upon her name with teary eyes and ran her fingertips over the embossed seal. Offering up a sigh and a silent plea, she slid a nail under the seal and read the missive.

Silence reigned across the hall before a choked sob escaped from Ginny's pressed lips. She scrambled hurriedly to her feet in horrified realization. She ran down the aisle in desperation and thrust open the doors to the vestibule. As soon as the heavy doors parted for her, she frantically looked around. "He's not here," she whispered in defeat.

Ginny knew in her heart he wouldn't be. She scoffed at her own thoughtlessness and berated herself. After all, she did try to marry herself to another man. She thought of the pain she must have caused him and…

"Harry!" she exclaimed in renewed understanding.

Ginny knew that Harry was not her husband, but she was in such a state of shock that it had not registered fully. It did not occur to her until now how this might have affected him. What a fool she had been! She had buggered things proper. 'I've ruined it all! What am I going to do?'

Ginny wanted to run straight to her family, but knew she would not be able to bear seeing their eyes filled with disappointment. Although she knew that confessing to them would offer some relief, she didn't deserve comfort or forgiveness. Wallowing in her own woes, she didn't know what to do or what to think. She didn't know how to make things right.

All Ginny knew was that she had to go to Hogwarts.

* * *

__

Real life has seen fit to assert itself as I started a new career and consequently, moved to another state for it. This meant for the last few months, I've been packing, moving, unpacking, and settling. In other words, I've been stressing out about my new job and my new home in a new place.

But I knew it was bad when I received a review that inquired whether I was abandoning the story or not. I just want to reassure everyone that I am not abandoning it. Especially since I already know how it's going to end. All the chapters are already outlined and some of them are already written. Unfortunately, this chapter proved to be difficult in that it underwent some major rewrites. For example, originally Lucius Malfoy was Severus's unwanted visitor, but I couldn't resolve his inherent wicked nature with any viable way that he could have gotten out of Azkaban unscathed. Furthermore, Ginny and her intended were not going to be introduced, let alone mentioned, until much later in the story.

I hope that you enjoyed this last addition to "Unintentional, Yet Unconditional." Of course, I must thank those that reviewed the last chapter. I cannot express the joy and gratitude I feel whenever I get a review and how effective the encouragement and inspiration is to my writing. My thanks go out to starangel2106, ReginaLucifer, risi, April, Perona, HoldYourSpin, WITCH WERE, flack, Jazzylady, Gwilwileth2, eth, Ruth, ataraxis, janine, JE aka Yessina, penny, DaughterofDeath, WittchWay, Pern, xikum, Kat, crazy-lil-nae-nae, walker-of-the-shadow-path, lighted eagle, HecateDeMort, Dius Corvus, Chrissie, slytherinsela, Little Elflet, robindragon, Kitten, Amanda Saitou, Twilight66, Vyxagallanxchi, and Heather. I am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far, and I hope that you haven't given up on me. Please say you haven't...


	7. Chapter 6

**Unintentional, Yet Unconditional**

Author: Veefa

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Severus Snape, and all associated characters from the Harry Potter universe are the property of J.K. Rowling and publishers. No profit is being made, and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

This story contains slash, meaning same sex relationships. If you do not like, do not read. Consider yourself forewarned.

Summary: An answer to Artemis Luna Diana's "The Accidental Marriage" Challenge.

"No one can dictate whether two people truly belong to each other." But something has and now Harry Potter has been married without his consent. Is everything he believes about love going to be tested or reaffirmed? (Slash, HP/SS)

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Have a seat, Lupin. Would you like some tea?"

Far be it from him to be so accommodating, but Severus would just as sooner not have the upcoming conversation.

"Tea would be lovely, Severus. Thank you."

Severus gave one short nod and busied himself with the tea. What he wouldn't give to not have this dreaded conversation. Or a few more doses of Calming Draught. But he would rather subject himself to Longbottom's potion-making prowess than show any sign of weakness.

"Are they not keeping you busy enough at the Ministry that you can come all the way to Hogwarts to harass me?" asked Severus.

"I'm plenty busy," replied Remus. "But when you are head of your own department, you get to make your own rules."

"You are an established Gryffindor," scoffed Severus. "Don't you mean break' the rules?"

"That too," said Remus with a lopsided grin.

Remus watched as Severus went through the familiar motions of making tea. Usually, the ritual would take place after he had picked up his Wolfsbane potion, but the unexpected news of Severus's marriage pre-empted their regular monthly chats. And while they had settled into a comfortable rapport years before, Remus noticed the tension in Severus's shoulders.

As soon as Severus proffered a cup of tea for Remus, Severus made his way to the seat across from him. Remus took a polite sip and waited for Severus to situate himself before he repeated his earlier sentiment.

"I know that this must be hard for you."

Severus lifted his head from the industrious study of his own tea and patronizingly said, "Is that so? I did not realize that you were privy to that kind of knowledge."

"Although we may not have been the best of friends" Remus ignored Severus's undignified snort and continued, "I have known you all my life."

What went unsaid was that Remus was a consummate master of observation. In the years passing Sirius's untimely fall through the veil, Remus had developed a habit of keeping a protective eye on those he considered as part of his pack. Not that Remus ever made Severus aware of his inclusion. Remus preferred not to endure any resulting ridicule about lupine social structures.

In any case, Remus felt he had a good understanding of the inner musings of Severus Snape. And after turning a blind eye from the cruelty of his childhood friends namely James and Sirius and letting that aggression go unchecked, he could no longer abide passively standing by.

It is this understanding that led him to being in Severus's chamber sipping tea and contemplating the best way to broach a sensitive subject without getting a severe tongue lashing.

Remus tried a different opening gambit, "Did I ever tell you that I found myself attracted to you?"

Severus was glad that he didn't take a sip of his tea yet. Otherwise, it would have been spewed across the table in a re-enactment of Albus's coughing and sputtering in his office earlier that morning. Severus prided himself on the fact that he had recovered quickly enough to answer with "I never knew."

"That is because I never let on the depth of my feelings. I didn't think that such a pursuit would have been welcomed."

Remus privately thought that not only would it not have been welcomed, it would not have been received seriously. Severus would not have believed that someone was attracted to him, let alone could love him which Remus gathered was still the crux of the problem.

"Are you still attracted to me?" Severus asked, half afraid of the answer (whether it was a yes or no).

"While I still find you *attractive*, I am no longer attracted to you. In any case, I had sensed your reluctance to enter into a relationship with anyone let alone me."

Remus paused to let Severus gauge the truth of his words. Severus could not refute Remus's last statement, so he said nothing.

"Severus, why won't you let anyone in?"

* * *

Many years ago, when Severus was a young boy attending Hogwarts, he fell in love with his closest friend.

Lily Evans.

As Severus lacked the confidence and charisma to gain attention and make friends, Lily was essentially the only one to defend him against the constant bullying he was subjected to. In Severus's eyes, that earned her the distinguished role of being his closest friend.' Even if she wasn't aware of it.

Lily seemed to embody boundless compassion. Having seen the casual cruelty inflicted upon others by her sister and her boyfriend, she always made a point to be exceedingly nice to others and treat people as she would like to be treated.

Severus never had anyone defend him so fiercely. He admired her courage to go against the grain and the whim of popularity to come to his aid. Quite frankly, it was a mystery to him. He just couldn't imagine someone being so selfless; they certainly had no place among his ambitious Slytherin housemates. So he watched in wariness and wonder and came to see her inner beauty as well as outer beauty.

But even as he admired her, Severus resented her just as strongly. Her defense of him emphasized his weakness and he abhorred that. It made him feel inadequate and unworthy of his name, his house, her defense, her friendship. So he lashed out at her to salvage his pride, yet she continued to defend him against James Potter and his cronies. While he was confused by her actions and motivations, he admired her tenacity and integrity.

Then one fateful day, Lily lashed back.

__

The events preceding it were all variations on a theme. It was a well-rehearsed play where the roles of antagonist and protagonist were frequently reversed. This time Severus was intercepted by Potter and Black for yet another bout of bullying.

It started when Potter said, "How'd the exam go Snivelly?"

From there, it degenerated to what amounted to an exercise in abject humiliation. And once again, Lily came to his aid.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she shouted.

Severus will never forget how he responded to her defense. Needless to say, he did not accept it graciously.

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Then she punished him for his ingratitude with her next words.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I won't bother in the future." [1]

It was one of Severus's worst memories. Not only because of the pain and humiliation inflicted upon him, but mostly because of the pain he had inflicted upon someone else. Someone who did not deserve such treatment. And Lily did not deserve to be insulted in such a way, especially when she did not stand to benefit from his rescue.

It made Severus question his own character and sense of righteousness. He did not even subscribe to the much-touted belief in the superiority of Purebloods. It was just a convenient slur. In hindsight, his use of that foul epithet depicted the onset of his approach to the cusp of a slippery slope. A slope he would spend decades trying to claw his way back up.

Severus believed that a backlash of cruelty was inevitable, and he was certain that Lily would never come to his aid again. But she surprised him later that day, when she sought him out and apologized. He didn't answer just swallowed through the lump in his throat and gave a short nod of acceptance and a large piece of his heart at that point. Not that he ever acted on it; he knew it to be unrequited. Because Severus was the kind of person that would never ask for anything unless he was assured to receive it.

Even still, he was wholly unprepared for the betrayal to his heart.

__

Severus found them in a clench in a darkened hallway his schoolboy crush and his undisputed rival. Lily Evans and James Potter. Clearly, they were singularly engrossed with one another and, thus, were not alerted to his approaching footsteps. He almost wished that they were more circumspect of their surroundings. It would have saved him from having to witness their passionate embrace.

At the sight of them, Severus felt something in his chest tighten and was engulfed by an overwhelming sense of disappointment and betrayal. His hands curled into fists at his sides. His nails dug into his palms. He suspected that the queasiness building in the pit of his stomach would not have been as pronounced if it was anyone else besides James Potter.

Anyone else besides this boy who constantly tortured him.

Granted, ever since the Shrieking Shack incident, Potter never instigated anything anymore. And considering that they were all sworn to secrecy, Severus suspected that Lily did not know about the malicious prank that he had been subjected to.

He was no stranger to wretched disappointment. But this was sharper, and it cut deeperit seemed to pain his heart physically. He was dimly aghast at how much.

It convinced him of the foolishness of emotions if it could lead a pure, selfless girl like Lily to love an undeserving bloke like James Potter.

Not to say that he never entered into a relationship from that point on, but as first loves do, it prefaced every relationship he ever considered or committed to thereafter. And for each relationship that failed, he hardened his heart and steeled his resolve to never risk or trust it again.

However, it seemed like his heart was at risk yet again.

* * *

Thinking back on his past, it occurred to Severus that Remus was accurate in his assessment in that he found it difficult to open up emotionally and let anyone in. And although he could admit that to himself, he couldn't verbalize the answer to Remus's question.

However, Remus did not expect an answer. He just contradicted Severus's thoughts and said, "You are a great man, Severus worthy of anybody's affections. The Goblet has chosen someone who will complement you in every way. You should give them a chance and grasp at this chance at happiness."

Such a declaration of optimism and positive encouragement was met with "Shouldn't you be delivering this little pep talk to Potter?"

Remus shot him a look of outright confusion. "What about Harry?"

He doesn't know!' Severus was taken aback because, although it was true that the marriage was not a matter of public record until the bond was complete, Harry was a celebrity. Therefore, it wouldn't have surprised him in the least if it was leaked to the press, possibly from the Weasely camp or, more likely, from the slighted party whom Miss Weasley was *supposed* to petition the Goblet with.

Relief was at the forefront of his mind.

Such a revelation eased Severus's mind as it meant that word most likely had not yet gotten out about his unexpected pairing with Potter. He was not looking forward to all the Howlers he would surely receive for contaminating the Savior of the Wizarding World. In fact, he thought Lupin was the first in line for a nasty confrontation. Instead, the werewolf was encouraging him to embrace this marriage.

"Never mind," dismissed Severus. "I will think about what you said."

Remus gave a pleased smile in response.

"If you will excuse me, Lupin, I have to deliver these Calming Draughts to Madam Pomfrey," said Severus, looking for an excuse to escape and think.

"Of course," acquiesced Remus as Severus's offhand comment prompted him to search for Harry straightaway.

* * *

After ushering Lupin to the door, Severus levitated the crate of Calming Draughts and spelled it follow him to the infirmary. Despite his assurance to Lupin, he assiduously avoided contemplating his love life or lack thereof in the short walk through the school.

When he arrived at the doorway to the infirmary, he was greeted by the voice of Madam Pomfrey berating a student.

"What were you thinking flying in your condition? Do you think that I patch you up, just to send you off to injure yourself again? I expect you to have better sense."

He smirked in amusement as an exasperated Madam Pomfrey treated the student to a rant filled with frustration and disappointment. As he stepped into the infirmary fully, he noticed that it was not a student but Professor Potter. Potter was sitting on one of the beds with his head hanging down in shame, while Poppy chastised him.

"I expected you to be taking better care of yourself. Especially since it hasn't even been a week since you were here for injuries from your foray into Romania," admonished Poppy. "What did I tell you then?"

"You said"

Before Harry had a chance to finish, Poppy cut him off and said, "I told you that you have to take it a little easy since you lost a lot of blood and that you have to replenish your nutrients with a proper diet. Take it easy does *not* mean overexert yourself flying in the hottest hour of the day. And I don't even want to know what you've been considering as sustenance."

Harry winced at the thought of what Poppy would do if she found out what he had for lunch. He didn't think that chocolate cake was included in a proper diet.'

"It's a good thing that the Quidditch pitch has a constant buffer spell on it to prevent serious injury to freefalling players and *reckless idiots* like you. Otherwise, you would have undone all the work I did this past weekend. You ended up only spraining your wrist *this* time. You better take care of yourself or, Merlin help me, I will see to it that your broom is taken away and that you are monitored around the clock," reprimanded Poppy.

When it looked like Poppy wasn't going to continue her scolding, Harry said apologetically, "I'm sorry, Poppy. I promise I'll take it easy."

Poppy scoffed in disbelief. Not that he wouldn't try, just that he had a knack for getting into trouble foray in Romania doing Merlin knows what for the Ministry, case in point.

Apparently, someone else came to the same conclusion as she heard a snort of amusement that echoed her sentiments.

"Ahh, SeverusWhat brings you to the infirmary? No injury I hope." Poppy said as she gave Severus's body a cursory inspection for injuries.

Severus indicated to the crate of Calming Draughts floating behind him. "I just came to deliver my latest batch of potions." He released the levitation charm and set the crate down next to her desk.

"Thank you, Severus."

Poppy bent down to pluck a few vials from the crate. She peered at a few of the labels and asked, "Are *all* of these Calming Draughts? Uh, wow, Severus. You've certainly been busy umthat is a lot of Calming Draughts. Do you happen to know of some future nefarious plan that will cause an inordinate amount of distress that I should know about?"

"I'll be sure to endeavor," Severus deadpanned.

While Poppy gave an uneasy smile, Professor Potter chuckled outright and drew her attention.

"Well, Harry. I think you are in good enough condition to return to your rooms. Remember what I said." Then Poppy thought better of it and said, "Severus, can you please escort him to his quarters to see that he does just that?" While she leaves the room taking the Calming Draughts along to store them in the infirmary's potion cabinet, she continued over her shoulder, "Take care of him."

Both parties stilled at Madam Pomfrey's last statement, which inevitably triggered thoughts of their last encounter.

__

"Going to take care of me, Professor?"

"What would possess me to do that, Potter?"

"Well, there is the fact that," Harry leaned over, so that they were eye-level as Severus had done in the Headmaster's office and reiterated, "We. Are. Married."

Not wanting to acknowledge what came after and make an already awkward moment even more awkward, Severus and Harry stared at each other unblinkingly. Only the sound of Madam Pomfrey closing the potion cabinet in the next room prompted them into action. Studiously avoiding each other's eyes (and lips), they both shuffled to the exit to comply with Madam Pomfrey's directive.

* * *

After searching for Harry at his quarters and classroom, seeking clarification on Severus's vague comment, Remus hastily made his way to the infirmary having heard from a student that Harry had fallen off his broom. When he got there, he was greeted by the sight of Severus and Harry exiting the infirmary.

The tension in the air was palpable, even without his heightened senses. It was then that Remus understood. He beamed with happiness for his two pack mates.

Remus silently hoped that Severus would heed his words from this afternoon and ensure himself a smooth consummation. Already out of earshot, he whispered, "Many happy returns to you both." With that, Remus made his way off the Hogwarts premises already planning a private celebration.

* * *

The walk back to Harry's chambers was rife with anxiety, each remembering the incident in the kitchen and at a loss on how to recover their former comfort level with each other.

"You don't have to follow me back," Harry said.

"I feel duty bound by Poppy's request to accompany you and ensure you are . . . taking care of yourself," Severus replied.

They reached Harry's door in silence and halted before entering. Harry turned and looked up at Severus's face. "Duty bound, huh? I don't want you to feel obligated," Harry said disappointedly.

Severus hesitated before answering, "I want to."

Which seemed to be the right words because the wards were dropped and both promptly entered Harry's rooms.

* * *

__

* I have to apologize profusely to everyone that thought I was abandoning this. Honestly, it never crossed my mind to do so as I have already invested a lot of time and effort. (Case in point: This has grown to about 50 pages in MS Word as future chapters have been planned and partially/fully written.) I know it's been a long time since I posted. In my last note, I mentioned that my writing was interrupted by packing, moving, unpacking, and settling. Well, I actually went through that process again funnily enough, back to the state that I formally resided. Throw in a marriage as well and there you go. But the main reason I haven't been timely was because.

I haven't read HBP or DH.

I heard a few rumors (spoilers, perhaps?), and it put me off as some of the characters that I've included in my story may or may not be on the side of good' and some may (or may not) bewell, dead. Needless to say, not reading these last two books played a large part as to why I haven't posted anything for awhile. By the way, I *still* have not read them, so this is just my extrapolation and interpretation of certain events that took place in canon previously (such as Snape's Worst Memory [1]). Therefore, this piece of work may not be compliant. So please don't spoil it for me.

Like the previous chapter, this gave me trouble because I originally wrote this with Lucius Malfoy in mind. I couldn't bear to delete all of it though, so here's a drabble for anyone who cares to read it.

* * *

Severus paused to size the man up. He tried to discern the man's intentions, but decided he didn't want to play anymore games. With a put-on sigh, he said wearily, "Lucius, you are most unwelcome here. Get out."

"That isn't any way to speak to an old friend."

"We are hardly friends."

"But you wish we were and more" said Lucius with a smirk.

"Wished, Lucius, wished. As in past tense. A mistake that I refuse to make again. I do not harbor any feelings for you except utter disdain."

"And what of your husband?"

Severus doesn't deign to give him an answer.

"Remember, Severus. Your heart belongs to me."

"Correction it belongs to no one. Least of all you."

* * *

__

I want to thank everyone that reviewed as it serves as a constant reminder that there are people out there that are hoping that I am not going to abandon this story. Personal thanks to starangel2106, HecateDeMort, Chrissie, alliekatgal, hazel-3017, risi, Felinity, Cydah, Sky, harrypottermove over, CannonFodder, Amanda Saitou, Your Huckleberry, jenonymous, Heather, dmweasley, Lasitar, robindragon, iamtherealmaverick, Deritine, mea, Vyxagallanxchi, x Red Rose x, black blade, Anne Phoenix, walker-of-the-shadow-path, Eagle-Eyes, Lurk, Luceid, zafaran, MPS, Goldensong, animeangel088, insanechildfanfic, pegasus writing-dragon, TanyaPotter , Sable Gloom, syn-cop-e, Ore no Naruto, Morgana-White, sammijo, Smm91, Solaria, byarenfan, softmouse, Bom hasamaki, Strawberry Danger, and Lumcer. My gratitude and apologies to you all!

While I may know how it is going to end, I definitely want to share it with you all. Hopefully, it won't take long to update again.


End file.
